


Tithes

by AnimeCujo



Series: Cielliam Collaboration [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, M/M, Revelations, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive has always been able to confide in Father Spears for anything and everything, however, erotic dreams have been plaguing the innocent youth as of late. Will he be able to tell the holy man all about them? And what will this priest do once it is revealed that he is the subject of the infatuation? (One-shot based on the fanfic characters from Revelations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tithes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanitypride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868744) by [AnimeCujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo). 



> This one-shot does not exist in the plot of Revelations, but is a side story to it; an alternate time line. If you have read Revelations, then you will understand and already be familiar with the back story of the characters, and if you haven't and plan on reading it, just keep in mind that this never happened in that story. Thanks for taking the time and I hope you enjoy this lovely work.

Ciel Phantomhive stared down at his hands, nervously twisting them in his lap. The rhythmic sound of the old grandfather clock ticked on in the office, the metronome keeping perfect time and only exacerbating the silence that stretched on. Sitting on the familiar love seat, green eyes peered at him from across the room, the priest patiently waiting for the young angel to divulge whatever was bothering him.

"Ummm, yeah," he mumbled, face heating up as he chanced a glance at Father Spears.

The calm and stoic expression of the holy man was the same as always and it only further cemented the fact the difference in their age and maturity. Cobalt eyes quickly averted themselves back to the fumbling digits, small teeth worrying into a plump lower lip.

Ciel had just turned 15 a few months prior, his birthday celebration the usual bittersweet event it always was since it the date also marked the murder of his parents years earlier. The young man was still dealing with their passing, emotional and psychological wounds in the process of healing, but he was on his way to becoming a well-adjusted adult. With the help of Father Spears, Ciel had found safety and security once more and he looked towards the man for advice and guidance in everything; up until now.

"Ciel, there is obviously something on your mind." He spoke in a firm, but gentle tone, trying to put the youth at ease. It wasn't like the young man to be so closed off and reticent, and the new attitude worried the priest. Leaning forward over the desk a bit, "you know, you can talk to me about anything." Blue eyes blinked up at him.

"I am a priest, after all, I take confession and am more than capable to listen to your concerns and anxieties without judgment," Father Spears assured, offering an encouraging smile. Ciel blanched and shook his head, mortification painting the angelic face. The reaction had the man frowning, not liking to have to push so much, but seeing it might be necessary.

"Really, come now, whatever it is, I can promise you that I have already witnessed and been privy to many debaucherous things so nothing you say will surprise or shock me." Ciel's face flushed a bright red and he looked away.

Humiliation flowed through him as the images and thoughts filled his mind, each one more graphic than the next. How could he tell this chaste man that he had been dreaming of damp skin pressed close, the desire to have those long fingers caress him in such a way that was not appropriate for a priest? Even now, a heat burned low in his body, want and need unfurling itself and blossoming into arousal. Ciel recalled having those jade eyes trained on him, dark with lust. Could he really tell Father Spears about this?

"I, um, well, I have been, um having thoughts," Ciel mumbled softly, the tips of his ears turning red and he refused to look up. "Just, ahhh, recently and, um, a bit frequently." He whispered to the floor, almost hoping that he would not be heard; however, he wasn't so lucky.

Father Spears frowned at the comment, wondering now just what exactly the young man was getting at. Slowly, he rose from behind the desk and made his way around. Long black wool swished at his feet as he approached the loveseat.

Grabbing a chair, the priest dragged the piece of furniture behind him, stopping when he was only a yard or two away from Ciel. He sat down, leaning forward with elbows on knees as he searched the uncertain face.

"Tell me, Ciel? What bothers you so?" The holy man probed gently, brows knitting in concern. Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his spot, still too terrified to look up. Father Spears sighed in frustration. "My child, whatever it is cannot be that bad. Now, what thoughts plague you?"

Blue orbs slowly rose to meet serious emerald, holding them for a moment before dry lips were licked. "You."

The priest sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for Ciel to continue with an innocent explanation. Yet, all he saw was unwavering honesty and finality in the ocean irises, the definition and what it actually meant clear and resonating in his head. Ciel's cheeks flushed pink, small chest shuddering with the tension held within the slim shoulders. Still Father Spears had to make absolute sure he was not misunderstanding the confession just given to him.

"I . . . you mean to say . . ." he paused, trying to find the proper response for such an admission. Father Spears swallowed hard, not sure how to approach this. Taking a deep breath, he met Ciel's gaze sternly. "You have been thinking of me in inappropriate situations? With yourself?" The youth nodded slowly, face burning an even brighter crimson at having to answer the question. "Hmmm."

This was a scenario the Father had never imagined himself to be put in. He had always assumed the heir to the Phantomhive name to be heterosexual, just like the men before him; never that Ciel would entertain thoughts of homosexuality. While it was St. Victoria's policy to not condemn gender preference, the priest had not been prepared to deal with his religious charge having been attracted to the same sex.

Clearing his throat, Father Spears attempted to regain some composure. He was the adult here and a priest at that, he needed to remain the moral compass and help this young man work through his issues. If Ciel was attracted to men, then that was fine, but the teen needed to be able to channel his desires into the right direction lest they become problematic in the near or distant future. He wasn't about to let the blessed heir be a slave to his own carnal desires.

"Do you, hmmm, know how to take care of these things?" Father Spears asked slowly, gauging Ciel's reaction carefully. He remained calm, trying to come off as non-condescending as he wanted him to be open and honest. Ciel shook his head, face flaming up once more and the priest sighed unhappily.

Of course, he wouldn't really know what to do. The boy lived with his aunt and attended only Catholic schools and church, learning how to masturbate was not something widely touted in that community. Ciel was a shy youth and Father Spears doubted he was one who would seek information from either his older classmates or the internet on this subject. If anything, the priest was the closest person to him and, therefore, such an embarrassing thing would only be divulged to him.

Still, knowing now that he was the subject of the fantasies causing this problem only made things all the more difficult. Regardless, the Father needed to make sure that Ciel was capable of dealing with these sorts of things on his own, otherwise the sexual frustration and confusion might lead him down a path of violence and destruction as a coping mechanism. Sadly, the holy man would need to take an unconventional approach this time.

"Ciel," he spoke, standing before coming to sit next to him on the loveseat. The young man scooted away, wanting to put some space between him and the one who now sent his heart racing and member throbbing. "Come here, I won't harm you." Father Spears reassured, offering a hand.

Ciel hesitated, not sure whether to take the familiar appendage or not. He knew he had nothing to fear from the holy man, having known the priest for a good portion of his life.

Father Spears had always been a guiding force to him, strong and certain, a beacon of light and knowledge in otherwise tumultuous times. So, why not trust him now? It only made sense that the man wanted to help and so, Ciel placed his small palm into the long fingers, allowing himself to be pulled into a sitting position on the man's lap.

"Now, just relax." The Father soothed, wrapping an arm around the lithe waist as his other hand rested on the thigh of the young man's jeans. Ciel let out a shaky breath, the closeness and feel of the firm body beneath the thick robes making it hard to do anything resembling calming down. "Now pay attention and listen to me." He instructed, voice clear and steady, waiting for a slight nod of acceptance before continuing.

Carefully, the priest took hold of one of Ciel's hands and slowly moved it over the now obvious mound in the student's pants. A low gasp was made and blue eyes flew wide to stare into the cautious jade trained on him. It was apparent that Ciel was unsure about all of this and he instinctually looked to the holy man for guidance even in such a compromising position.

"It's alright, Ciel. I am just going to show you how to deal with this on your own." He assured, letting the slate head fall on to his shoulder. "Now, go ahead and undo your jeans." Father Spears commanded gently, earning a swift shake and terrified look in response. He sighed at seeing that Ciel was going to make this far more difficult than necessary. "Fine, I will do it."

Long fingers popped the grommet and made short work of the zipper, parting the cotton fabric to reveal navy underwear now harboring a dark, damp spot. Ciel's face burned with embarrassment, keeping his eyes locked on the pale digits that hovered over the mass, not willing to look the man in the face. His heart hammered fiercely in his chest, the smell of wool and incense filling his nostrils and he snuggled further into the priest's embrace.

"Take out your manhood and grip it firmly, but gently. You don't want to squeeze it too hard." He explained, once more using his own hand to bring Ciel's to where he wanted it to go. The young man's fingers trembled as they grazed his straining hidden erection and Father Spears gripped the wrist a little harder. "Come now, Ciel. This is a perfectly normal thing to happen to young men your age. There is nothing to be so squeamish about." Huffing, he pressed the small palm onto the heated mound .

A low moan slipped past Ciel's lips at the feeling of blessed friction upon himself. It felt good, but even more so was the priest's own movements that now directed the way he touched his body. Quickly, Ciel flicked aside the opening of his boxers, reaching into pull out the stiff flesh. The cool air in the office washed over his wet, flushed head and he whined lightly at the interesting sensation.

"Very good, now wrap your hand around it." He continued, doing his best not to stare at the erection blatantly on display. Father Spears wanted to give Ciel proper instruction on how to relieve this tension, however, was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore the trickles of interest that now seemed to flow through his body. "Yes, just like that. No, hold it tighter." He corrected and Ciel attempted to release his cock entirely at the comment.

"No, don't stop now." The priest huffed, the young man's stubbornness having always been a bit of an issue. Sighing, he laced his fingers through Ciel's, forcing the smaller hand around the shaft. The member throbbed hot at the touch and Father Spears sucked in a sharp breath as his fingertips made contact with velvety skin. "Now, just stroke it slowly, up and down, up and down."

"Ahhnn." Ciel mewled, burying his face into the broad shoulder to muffle the wonton sound. He panted quietly into the man as each pass over his cock only tightened the coil in his lower belly more.

"Ahhh, yeah, faster." The plea falling from his mouth before he could stop it and he used his free hand to rip into the fabric of the priest's robe, fisting it hard for support.

A soft squelching sound filled the room, accompanied by breathy gasps and desperate moans. Ciel felt incredibly hot, the pressure building and compounding in him as each pass left him more dazed and aroused. Slim hips pushed up into the hands, wanting more friction and needing it to bring on the sweet climax he only ever experienced in his wet dreams. Pleasure driving him insane his hand fell away, slipping out of Father Spears grasp so that only those long fingers and slick palm now stroked him with determination.

"Ahh, ha, more." Ciel begged softly, finally looking up to stare at the man whose ministrations were turning him into a right mess. Desire clouded the blue orbs locked on the handsome face, all its attention solely focused on the task at hand.

Wanting to reciprocate somehow, Ciel's fingers reached up and pulled the strong jaw towards him. Craning his neck, eyes slid shut as he placed a soft kiss to the man's mouth. Shivering at the warmth, Ciel didn't notice how in that second Father Spears's hand had stopped moving. He slid back down, dark lashes separating to peek up at the astonished look in the emerald irises that now peered back over crystal glasses.

Time froze for the priest as he stared at the flushed face, his mind processing what had just happened; Ciel kissed him. True, it might seem like a small and insignificant thing, what with the man's hand wrapped firmly around the youth's straining dick, however that was just a lesson on how to release sexual tension. As odd as it may sound, he truly was trying to help the frustrated young man. This, this kiss, it was intimate and the holy man's heart thumped rapidly in his chest at the thought.

Licking his lips, Father Spears could taste strawberry Chap Stick and the unique flavor of Ciel. The tastes intermingled on his palate, sweet and heady, making his want more. Yet, he paused in leaning forward to partake in another, weighing the consequences of his actions and where things would lead if he did. He was standing at a precipice, the next decision would determine what sort of man he truly was.

All his life, the priest had known he would end up in the service of God and because of that mission, he had forgone many earthly pleasures. Love, passion, sex, all those things had always paled in comparison to the calling of being part of the Holy Order. Now, as he looked down into the pleading blue depths, feeling the heat of Ciel's smaller form pressed so close to his own, the Father's strong resolve crumbled. He was only human after all, and being that, meant he was fallible and imperfect.

Letting go of all he had sworn to in the seminary, he leaned down, eyes sliding shut as he pressed his warm lips lightly onto the plump mouth. Ciel moaned quietly at the act, kissing back and rolling his hips up into the hot hand. The breathy gasp enflamed the desire growing in Father Spears's being and he groaned as he deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into the youth's mouth, tangling itself around its partner.

"Mmmm, Father." Ciel whined, fingers ripping into the wool robes. He wanted these things gone, for in his fantasies there wasn't any fabric keeping them apart. Just the heat and wetness of damp skin, colliding over and over again into erotic madness. "Touch me more." He whispered, head tilting to the side and offering up the delicate neck.

A discontented whine was heard as the aching member was released and the large hands traveled up Ciel's body. The soft sound of suckling mingled with gentle pants and quiet whispers as they continued to kiss, the passion between them growing more ardent with each and every caress. The longer fingers twisted into the silken slate locks as Ciel fisted the short brown hair, pressing their faces together, not wanting to part for even the smallest second.

"Ciel, mm, ah," he breathed, breaking their connection and pulling back slightly. The young man followed his mouth, still smacking his lips and trying to reach them again. Turbulent jade stared into the needy blue, the look of utter desperation making his cock twitch. "Lie down." The priest instructed gauging his face carefully. "Take everything off and lay on the loveseat."

Ciel paused for a moment, letting the comprehension of what was just asked wash over him. Father Spears was asking him to undress, to place himself bare and vulnerable in front of the holy man. The insecure teenager in him balked at the idea, too ashamed about the things he didn't like about himself to ever dream of being naked with someone. However, images of his dreams surfaced in his mind and Ciel found that his libido was much more powerful than any fears he could conjure up. Sliding from the priest's lap, he made quick work of removing his clothing.

Father Spears watched with hungry eyes as each inch of fabric peeled away to reveal pale skin. Thin arms and long legs, a chest that suggested the beginnings of muscular definition of an adult male, and slender hips displaying an erection which had been left unattended for far too long. He shifted his legs, the holy man's own rigid member now becoming problematic in his current position.

"O-ok." Ciel forced out nervously, not liking one bit that he was standing completely nude in the chilly office. He blushed heavily, all the way to the tips of his ears as he felt rather than saw those calm emerald orbs trace over every bump and curve on his body. "You, um, you too." He squeaked, failing at an attempt to sound forceful.

"Alright." Father Spears agreed quietly, standing and motioning for Ciel to lie down. The young man complied, scooting into the old velvet loveseat, head propped up on the armrest.

His expression was one of awe as his eyes followed the long fingers as they worked to remove the heavy sapphire and gold rosary. The item was placed away and the priest went to take off his robes. The dark wool slipped from the broad shoulders, sliding noiselessly to the floor. Boots were kicked off, followed by socks, a harsh tug had the clasp on the stiff clerical collar coming undone.

Piece by piece, the illusion of priesthood fell away, to leave only a man, flesh and bone and blood like every other human being. The black dress shirt disappeared to show off broad shoulders and a slim waist. Ciel blinked in surprise, wondering absentmindedly how a man who spent most of his days preaching and giving counsel managed to maintain such a physique, yet, the curiosity did not last long as the telltale sound of a buckle being undone caught his full attention.

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening as the dark trousers were stripped away, the undergarments in conjunction and Father Spears stood before him in a natural state. Immediately, he glanced to the apex of the man's thighs to take in the large size and girth which stood up proudly. It was truly a shame this man had chosen the priesthood and letting such an impressive cock go to waste.

Cobalt flickered up to jade, swallowing apprehensively at the molten look being given to him. Ciel wanted this, there was no doubt in this mind, but that didn't mean he wasn't terrified about what would happen next. A shiver ran through him, part apprehension and part anticipation. It didn't go unnoticed and Father Spears approached, placing a hot hand on a small bicep and rubbing it.

"Are you frightened?" He asked, searching the innocent face. Ciel glanced away for a moment and the priest smiled when the eyes once more returned to him. "I am too." He breathed, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the soft swell of Ciel's cheek.

Lightly, the nips and pecks made their way over to the young man's mouth before settling on the freshly kissed lips. Small hands reached for the man, who eagerly settled in between the parted thighs and onto the couch. Ciel moaned and the Father gasped as their bodies touched, skin meeting skin, heat and blood pulsating from underneath. Their members slid over one another and hips rocked together, grinding and gliding fluidly in a mixture of sweat and pre-cum.

"Ah, ha, Ciel." He panted, moving down to suck on the hollow beneath his ear, a low mewl exclaiming how much it was appreciated. "I, ah, I want to touch you." The priest admitted, nails raking lightly down Ciel's sides and coming to rest at the slender hips. "This thing, you, us . . . it's my undoing." He admitted, each hand grabbing the muscles of the round bottom roughly and rolling into the area between the youth's tight sac and virgin hole.

"Then-ah, fall apart." Ciel gasped, wiggling his lower half in hopes of creating even more friction. He gasped, not even sure of what he was saying at this point, mind so fogged with need. "Fall into pieces with me." A low groan was made in response to the statement.

Father Spears pressed a trail of kisses down the delicate throat, licking and sucking at the smooth skin, earning a symphony of mewls from Ciel. He paused over a dusky nipple, watching as the small chest heaved with unrestrained desire. The smell of soap and skin assaulted his senses as he carefully took the pert bud into his mouth and tugged at it with his teeth. Fingers ripped into the brown hair then, a low cry of pleasure being heard overhead.

The man worked the nipple, rolling it between incisors and tongue, while large hands roamed and groped the lithe form beneath him. Ciel's hips jerked and rolled into the priest's, their erections grinding slick and engorged, bodies becoming impatient to take this heavy petting to the next step and find blissful release. The Father moaned lowly and shuddered as the young man thrust up, a shot of erotic electricity running through him and pushing him to move forward.

Removing his mouth, Ciel gave a disappointed whine, watching as the a long arm stretched over him to fumble for something on the bookshelf behind them. The priest sat up between the spread thighs, a small corked vial in his hands.

Through the fog of lust, he observed the stopper being removed and a liquid poured out, coating the slender fingers. The scent of herbs wafted into the air and Ciel's brows knit in confusion.

"It's anointing oil." Father Spears explained, recapping the vial and dropping it to the ground before climbing over the young man again. He smiled softly at the flushed face, reaching between them and pressing a lubricated finger to the tight entrance. "From what I understand of biology, this will be necessary if you want to go any further." Green burned seriously into deep blue. "Do you still want this?" He breathed, slowly circling the puckered hole, smearing the ointment around.

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath, searching the emerald irises that burned bright with want. He knew that he could stop this, end what they were doing right now. The Father was giving him a chance to change his mind, even though it was obvious how much the holy man wanted him, the evidence scorching and rigid against his own throbbing cock. Still, there was no denying that Ciel was ready to give this special part of himself to the person who had always been there for him and always will be in the future.

"Yes." He murmured, reaching up to pull the priest's face down to meet his. A hesitant kiss was placed onto the man's lips, a look of determined sincerity solidifying his words. "You don't have to be afraid to take my body and my heart, because they are already yours." Ciel admitted, blushing at his own earnestness and bare emotions.

Father Spears smiled softly at the admission, the sincere words making him melt inside and he carefully applied more pressure to the tight ring of muscles. Ciel gasped as the slick digit moved past and into him, the walls clenching tightly, wanting to expel the intrusion. Blue locked with green, seeking comfort and courage as a second finger was added.

He grimaced slightly at the odd sensation of having someone's fingers wiggling inside of him, the warm appendages sliding back and forth and creating a low squishing sound between his legs. Without warning, a third joined and Ciel released a quiet whine at the stinging feeling that followed. He was being filled and stretched by the priest and he grabbed onto the broad shoulders over him for support.

"Ahhh, God!" He cursed, body seizing up as the fingertips pressed into something deep inside. Nails dug into Father Spears's skin and Ciel panted as his momentary blindness from bliss faded away. "What . . . that was . . . ah, ha, ha, there." He cried out again as once more his nerves were set on fire from a simple touch. "Oh, Father!" Ciel wailed, head flinging into the cushion behind him, lids screwing shut.

The holy man watched with unbridled lust as the youth writhed and shook beneath him. Each time his fingertips brushed into the soft patch of nerves hidden deep within Ciel, the body would respond violently. It was such a beautiful and erotic sight of flushed cheeks, chest glistening with perspiration, thighs trembling and breathy gasps for more. His own cock ached to be touched, to find a home somewhere warm and tight; the priest was at his limit.

"Ciel, Ciel open your eyes and look at me." He rasped, removing his fingers from the young man's orifice and settling himself  between the pale thighs. The weeping head slid over the prepared hole and Father Spears sucked in sharp breath at the pleasurable feeling. "Ciel, please hold onto me."

Dark lashes slowly opened, revealing the clouded deep blue. As if by some force other than his own accord, Ciel wrapped his arms around the priest's neck, pulling him close and lifting his hips. The young man had no clue what he was doing, yet his body seemed to understand instinctually what was to come.

"Tell me if it hurts." The man panted, guiding the turgid length with his hand and pushing the swollen head into the puckered entrance. "Grr, nagh." He growled as it slipped in, the muscles fluttering around him. "Ahh, so hot." Father Spears murmured, Ciel grunting at having something much larger than three fingers being forced into him.

Breaths mingled, dissolving the low desperate pants and groans as bit by bit the priest's manhood disappeared into the young man. Ciel whimpered quietly, fisting the smooth brown hair at the nape of the Father's neck, the man burying his face into the small crook of the youth's shoulder.

He shuddered with delight at the feel of the small form in his arms, the tiny gasps and pleadings next to his ear. When his hips finally met the resistance of Ciel's inner thighs he gave a shaky laugh, not believing what was actually happening.

Nestled snuggly in the all-encompassing warmth, Father Spears paused for a moment to bathe in the perfection that was now. He was here, holding Ciel in his embrace, listening to the young man urge him onward quietly, his own celibate member no longer such, seated deeply into what used to be a virginal vessel. The Phantomhive heir was now his and nothing that happened after this could change what had transpired on this day in his private office.

"Ungh, so big." Ciel moaned, lifting his legs to wrap them around the man's waist, feeling the hot member slide in further, if that was even possible.

He never had imagined that something so large could fit all the way inside him, however, it did and now the engorged muscle beat to the rhythm of its owner. The pulse resonated within the Ciel's cavity and he groaned at the persistent ache it caused.

Forearms flanking the slate head, Father Spears's hips pulled back, a pleased groan leaving his lips at the slickened friction. His breathing became labored as his length emerged from Ciel's body till only the tip remained. One last look was given before hips snapped forward, slamming hard into the smaller form below, a strangled cry being made at the brutal forcefulness given.

"Ahnnnnnn!" Ciel cried out, his voice cracking with a mix of pleasure pain. His finger grappled more firmly onto the board shoulders that now moved in a jerking measure, each thrust causing the young man to vocalize the sensations running through him. "Ha, gaaaahh, fuuuuuahhhhh!"

The priest panted loudly, grunting as with every push and pull the tension coiled further in him. A hand curled into damp dark locks, tipping Ciel's head back to better reach the gasping plump mouth, ravaging it with a demanding tongue. Dual moans were swallowed whole as their bodies continued to dance, any and all thoughts of what might be forgotten in this moment.

The soft touch of heated lips, uncontrolled whimpers and heavy breaths mixed together in the sensuous sounds of skin meeting skin. Like the ocean caressed the shores, they overlapped one another, taking and given, accepting and reciprocating, creating a beautifully endless cycle that could only be ended once reality set back in and their bodies each screamed  for release.

"C-Ciel." The Father whispered, steady pace faltering as the glimpse of a climax appeared. "I-ahhh, I'm . . . " he breathed, angling his tired hips again to plow straight into the youth's inner depths. Ciel screamed in pure euphoria at the blow, his smaller cock bouncing between them, slapping his belly in an almost painful way.

"Pl-please . . . let me. I want t-to." He begged, tears running from the corner of his eyes. Ciel reached down, gripping his swollen member with a hard fist and pumping it fiercely. He needed to find release, his young body screaming for it. "Ha, ha, I'm ugh, God!" He cried out one last time, cumming hard, his scorching seed coating their torsos.

Muscles clenched and squeezed the priest and he shuddered as his vision blurred white. A low cry became muffled in Ciel's shoulder as he came, spilling himself inside, eradicating any bit of innocence that was left. Exhausted, he collapsed onto the shivering small form, letting the gentle bliss of his orgasm wash over him in soothing waves.

Warm rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, dancing across their flushed skin, limbs entangled and hair damp with exertion. Their breathing slowed, heart beats regaining their normal pace as Ciel still lay wrapped in the priest's arms. The small fingers traced lightly over the man's back, drawing random patterns and letting his mind process everything that had just transpired between them.

A slow smile spread over his face, ignoring the stinging in his bottom as Father Spears's softened member slipped out, the lukewarm seed seeping from the stretched hole. The holy man grunted, shifting his weight so that it didn't lay as heavily upon Ciel. He took immense enjoyment in the feeling of the youth in his embrace, knowing that just now they had shared an experience that could never be replicated.

It was a sad reality that their coupling could never be more than this, a simple exchange in the head priest's private office. This sunny afternoon which normally would have ended in Ciel leaving half an hour ago had blossomed into something more. It was bittersweet knowing that this moment was all they had, but the Father could not bring himself to regret his actions and he only hoped that the young man felt the same.

A happy sigh near his ear answered this question and he turned to place a light kiss to Ciel's temple. Tightening his arms, he pulled the smaller body closer, nuzzling into the soft neck, content to stay this way for a little while longer.

Time would march on, bring change as it always did. Ciel would grow up and mature, his future already planned and set out before he had even been conceived. Eventually, he would fall in love, get married and have children and pass on the legacy that flowed through his veins. It was inevitable, but also normal and what was meant to be for the youth who had the power to save humanity from Armageddon.

Father Spears would continue in his role guiding him, watching from the sidelines as Ciel traversed the dangerous path which lay before him. It was the holy man's duty, one which had been bestowed upon him and he had graciously accepted, but all that could wait for the moment. Right now, it was just the two of them; here, together.

He had gone back on his holy vows just this once and held no regrets in doing so. As Ciel snuggled into his embrace, Father Spears chuckled softly, knowing that he would always have this special part of the young man and Ciel would also possess a piece of him now as well. Tomorrow, he would wake up and pretend like it never happened, that is what was demanded of someone such as him.

After all, he was a priest, what more could he do except guide Ciel and help him move forward to become the man he was meant to be? The Father would unselfishly put away the feelings that had blossomed today to ensure the young man remained healthy and happy. However, in the recesses of his soul he would never forget this and what had transpired between them.

He smiled at the irony that he would forever be tithing his heart to one who now slumbered so peacefully in his arms.


End file.
